The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack
The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack is the complete score to the 2017 film The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods. The film was released on March 5, 2017, while the score was released nearly three months later on May 26. Scott Pincus, who directed the film, also wrote its score, which amounts to over two hours of music. Score Background As well as being the film's director and its primary screenwriter, Scott also composed the score for the film. Scott first began creating music over the summer of 2015, composing various themes for certain characters and setting an overall mood for the soundtrack as well. Scott expects it to have a more eerie tone, with much of it reflecting on the film's "darker side", while another large portion of it contains a powerful main theme accompanied by several other notable themes as well. Scoring for the film began in October 2016, and continued on throughout January and February. On February 21, Scott confirmed that the score was nearly complete. By February 25, nearly two hours of music had been scored, with Scott confirming he had only two tracks left to write. Recording for the score was completed on February 28. The complete soundtrack for the film, featuring over two hours of music, was released on May 26, 2017. Scott composed various themes for the film's score. These include an uncanny and hopeful theme for The Creepy Guy, as well as a shorter motif for Gabe's "brother". He also composed two themes for Saathi, as well as a theme for Eric, all three of which have a more sinister tone to them; one of Saathi's themes is also a slight variation of Eric's theme to represent the connection between the two characters. Gabe's theme, on the other hand, is a more hopeful and youthful piece, as is Alex's theme. Sean and Chris both share a theme in the film as well. Scott also composed themes for Zion, the hunters, and the astral plane, all of which are reprised at numerous points throughout the film. Tracklist A * indicates that this track was extended for the soundtrack release. These include tracks 10, 11, 19 and 25. #The Flashback Track - 12:09 #*The film's opening; the hunters meet up, Alex finds "Carl Gustav", and a battle breaks out in the woods. #Conjuring Saathi and Main Titles - 6:29 #*Eric mourns Roger's death; he confronts Scott, and sets off to summon Saathi. #Old Memories - 1:35 #*Dakota and Eric meet with Gabe. #Gabe's Nightmare - 3:03 #*Gabe has a nightmare where The Creepy Guy and a "cloaked figure" fight one another. #Peace of Mind - 2:11 #*Dakota comforts Gabe after the horrific nightmare, and Gabe reveals he has psychic powers. #Alex and Gabe - 4:22 #*Alex meets Gabe, and the two talk about The Creepy Guy and his past. #The Gathering - 3:49 #*Gabe meets Sean and Chris; they talk with Eric and Alex about finding and trusting The Creepy Guy. #Why Are You Here? - 3:53 #*The group heads into the woods and finds The Creepy Guy; Gabe runs off and is pursued. #Gabe Meets Saathi - 4:08 #*Saathi finds Gabe the next morning; he explains his ambitions and willingness to help Gabe. #Alex finds Eric* - 2:33 #*Alex finds Eric wandering in the woods, questions Eric's motives. #Choosing to Trust* - 2:48 #*Sean and Chris find The Creepy Guy and manage to ally with him. #Now We Know Better - 5:20 #*Saathi helps Gabe to control his powers; Eric turns against Alex and fights him. #Origins of The Creepy Guy - 1:35 #*Saathi explains The Creepy Guy's origins to Gabe, stating how he wiped out his cult. #Lake Battle and Running Away - 4:41 #*The Creepy Guy confronts and fights Saathi. Gabe chooses to fight Saathi as well, before running off. #Comforting Lies - 2:21 #*Chris reunites with Alex while pursuing Gabe, and they're briefly taunted by Saathi. #Tunnel Telepathy - 4:34 #*The Creepy Guy introduces Gabe to the astral plane, states Saathi is evil, and promises to help Gabe. #A Mind-Shattering Experience - 3:55 #*Eric meets with Saathi, they discuss their next move; Sean finds them, Saathi kills him with a psychic attack. #Clearing Confrontation - 3:25 #*The Creepy Guy and Gabe find Alex and Chris; they explain Saathi's motives, before Saathi arrive.s #Bridge Communion* - 3:06 #*Saathi speaks to Gabe in the astral plane; tries preserving their ties. #Avenging a Friend - 2:10 #*Eric hunts The Creepy Guy in the woods; a fight breaks out between them, before Chris intervenes. #Saathi's Revelation - 3:43 #*Saathi reveals to Gabe that The Creepy Guy is his brother, Austin. He corrupts Gabe's mind to turn him against his friends. #Chris Fights Eric - 1:10 #*Chris fights Eric, trying to convince him of Saathi's malevolence. #Sibling Rivalry - 2:17 #*Gabe confronts Austin; he fights Austin and strikes him down, before pursuing Alex. #Eric's Resentment - 1:32 #*Eric continues fighting Chris; Saathi warns him telepathically that he told Gabe "the truth". #Gabe's Revenge* - 3:04 #*Gabe torments Alex, before Austin returns and continues fighting Gabe. #Speaking Too Soon - 2:17 #*Chris confronts Eric, Austin fights Gabe; Saathi intervenes, Eric betrays him, and Saathi kills Chris. #Eric's Choice - 1:43 #*Austin, Alex and Eric examine the situation; Eric heads off to find Gabe, Austin and Alex go to face Saathi. #This Day Will Haunt You - 2:03 #*Eric heads to Sawmill Road to face Gabe, while Austin finds and fights Saathi. #Gabe's Conflict - 2:15 #*Eric finds Gabe, and tries freeing him from Saathi's influence. #I Was Once Worshipped - 0:53 #*Saathi continues fighting Austin, mocking him for his failures. #You Betrayed Him - 1:17 #*Gabe and Eric continue fighting on Sawmill Road. #Now You Have My Attention - 2:54 #*Saathi continues fighting Austin, before Alex intervenes; Austin briefly stuns Saathi with a psychic attack. #I Need You To Trust Me - 2:12 #*Eric tosses a knife on the ground to earn Gabe's trust; Gabe nearly kills him with it. #Redeemed - 1:38 #*Eric manages to get through to Gabe, and breaks him free of Saathi's influence. #Ready For This - 0:51 #*Saathi is angered by Gabe's redemption, and heads off to confront him, leaving a weakened Austin behind. #Battle on Sawmill Road - 6:16 #*Saathi fights Eric and Gabe on Sawmill Road. Austin and Alex arrive; Austin and Gabe fight Saathi. Gabe traps Saathi in the astral plane, having mastered his powers. #Where It Ends - 4:10 #*Gabe fights Saathi in the astral plane, but is overwhelmed by his powers; he closes the dimension, presumably killing him and Saathi. #Farewell - 2:42 #*Gabe and Saathi are gone; devastated, Austin departs and heads into the woods, despite Alex's pleas. #Goodbye - 1:10 #*Alex heads to Gabe's grave and mourns the loss. #Find Him and End Credits - 6:21 #*Alex speaks with Dakota about the loss of Gabe; Zion returns, having realized his wrongdoings, and offers to help find Austin and bring him home. Category:The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods Category:Film Scores Category:2017